


The Dual Loathing of Tour Buses

by FloingMachines



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, FATM, Florabella, Florence and the Machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in the Ceremonial tour, the group gets off the bus and has to stay at a hotel. What happens when there is a booking error and Florence and Isa are in the same room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dual Loathing of Tour Buses

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Isa's point of view.

            The bus pulled up to the hotel. We were touring the US and had to stay overnight where we couldn’t simply sleep in the bus. Mairead sat up and looked at us. Florence was asleep on the couch and the rest of us were spread out in the different seats.

            I nudged her and one of her eyes opened. She shook her head and saw that everyone was awake and sat up, her eyes clouded over.

            “It’s about time you woke up.” I said.

            “We’re here?” she asked.

            “Yeah and apparently there was booking error and we’re sharing a room.”

            Florence nodded. “That’s fine.” She smiled. “That’ll work out.” Her eyes were clear now and focused. She ran her fingers through her red hair and stood up.

            Rob, Tom, Chris, Mairead, Florence, and I got off the bus and driver drove around back where the bus was to be parked. We walked into the hotel in an awkward pack as people looked at us.

            Some of them clearly knew who we were and others were kind of baffled by the appearance of a person who was the height of the average twelve year old and the a person who was the height of the average giant.

            Mairead gave us all the keycards and told us to order room service because we were absolutely not going out of this hotel for dinner because we all looked like we had been on a tour bus for five hours (which we had).

            The six of us got in the elevator and realized it was set up so we were all on floor seven. Florence nudged my shoulder a bit with her elbow at the realization of this. Her eyebrows were knit together slightly and I gave her a look that told her to knock it off. Seventh floor, all together our rooms were probably side by side.

            We got to the seventh floor, said out goodnights and entered separate rooms. Florence and I entered our room and she jumped backwards onto the one bed in the room.

            I shut the door behind us and looked at Florence.

            “Ever since you got up you’ve been giving me _The Look_.”

            “How so?” she asked airily.

            “Its The Look of we’re on tour let’s fuck!” I said.

            “Good, I thought you were being dense.”

            “We can’t everyone’s here, and I just can’t!” I said, sinking down against the door.

            “I understand the reasoning behind why everyone’s here,” she said sliding down next to me leaning on the door. “But why can’t you?”

            “I…” I started.

            “You have emotional baggage. This isn’t a game to you anymore is it?”

            “Uh…”

            “It never was a game, Isa.” She said.

            A choking sound came out of my throat.

            “You knew that right?”

            “Uh…”

            “It’s never going to be a game. I mean, maybe it was at first, but now it’s not a game and I’ve been waiting to tell you this because it isn’t a booking error. I needed to talk to you.”

            “Does Mairead know about this?” I asked.

            “She suspects I guess, but she doesn’t have too much proof, does she?”

            “I guess not.”

            Florence’s fingers crawled under my chin and lifted my face up to look at hers. Her eyes were dark green and were swimming in her expanded black pupils.

            “There is no proof,” Florence said, her index finger tapping my nose. “To this but ourselves. Within ourselves there is proof, but it is only to us.”

            My breath caught in my throat. I was completely mute. I was stunned and my legs were like concrete as everything became extremely blurred together and the room swam in a series of white and red.

            I was pinned against the door, my feet dangling a few inches above the carpeted floor. My world was upside down as Florence kissed me and the world kept spinning faster and faster until I wasn’t sure of where I was or who I was anymore.

            “This isn’t a game, Isa.”

            “I know.” I whispered deliriously.

            This was only a matter of time before it happened, I saw it coming a mile away on the bus with Florence pacing and looking at me. I saw this whole thing happen, I had everything at my disposable to stop it, but I didn’t. I didn’t want to. I saw this coming a mile away and the best part of me had waited for it with open arms.

            Flo had picked me up and had fallen on top of me on the bed. His usually electric green eyes were darker and electric in a more primal way; they were alive of their own accord. She grabbed the end of the blanket and wrapped us both up in it so that we were close enough that my nose was digging into the base of her neck.

            I was acutely aware of her long cold fingers working their way under my jeans as she unbuttoned them from the inside out and attempted to pull them off of my rather short legs. I wiggled a bit out of the jeans, careful not to disturb the person burrito that had been created.

            That was the last hair of restrain for me. I hated tour buses, I hated the claustrophobia, and most of all I hated the lack of privacy. I hadn’t had the chance to talk to anyone secretly for weeks now and this was my chance. Except this was more than talking, this was what buses and barriers made of sheets couldn’t hide.

            Without the further complications of my conscience, I tugged Florence’s cotton tee shirt above her head leaving her without a shirt and me without pants. As my fingers shook with adrenaline I began to untie her sweatpants as she tried to get my huge sweatshirt over my head. After a bit of repositioning it was both of us curled against each other, naked, in our perfect little person burrito.

            Her long arms swept around my and pulled me flush to her body. She smelled like candles, salt, and something sweet that I couldn’t quite place, it was possibly incense.

            “I really hate tour buses,” she said. “Have I ever told you that?”

            “I really don’t think you had to tell me for me to understand.” I replied, kissing her nose.

            “Good, because…” her fingers wandered lower and lower. “This has been long overdue.”

            I bit my lip as I felt her index finger curl up inside of me. She was right; this was so long overdue there was probably a six-dollar fine somewhere attached to this night.

            “Oh… _fuck_.” I whispered, my eyes shut.

            I felt Florence’s free hand guiding my right hand lower and lower until it was about level with hers. I was shaking, and I broke the grasp as I began breathing hard and I hesitated.

            “You are _not_ hesitating.” She whispered, laughing. “After all this you’re hesitating? Isaaaaa….” Her breath tickled my ear.

            I let her hand take my right hand again and move it. With my eyes still shut I realized that the part of me that had any doubts even after all this was gone. This is overdue, this was needed, and this wasn’t a joke.

            “Fuck!” She yelled as I put two fingers in and slowly wrapped them around her, pulling her in closer until her noise was crushed into mine and her head was against my shorter one.

            I could see her eyes glazed over with an animal need as she crushed into me. Her left hand caught my cheek and brought my face to hers. I could feel her smiling under the kiss.

            “T...” I stammered, unable to collect a coherent thought.

            “Shhhhh,” she whispered through the kiss. “Together.”

            I nodded slightly, unable to do anything else and not removing her lips from mine, she whispered. “One, two…three.”

            With one final stroke from each of us I felt her curl even tighter and tighter around my fingers and she smiled and closed her eyes. I felt everything come to a rushing point, everything buzzed because it was alive, and my world fell into the gentle arms of darkness.

            I leaned my head against her chest, listening to Florence’s rapid heartbeat.

            “Y’know Isa?” she whispered deliriously. “I really hate tour buses.”

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that would be my first fan fiction that I've written (eep!) Hoped you like it :)  
> If you want a sequel or a follow up please let me know!


End file.
